divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jollytronic
I hope to help out adding images and data to the already awesome information! I'm obsessed with D:OS right now and this site had helped me out with the beginners learning curve. This is my first time working on a Wiki, but I'm pretty familiar with the process. If anyone has advice or comments for me please don't hesitate to leave me a note! Jollytronic (talk) 13:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) DOS Icons Here are updated image icons of Divinity: Original Sin that you can use. Just remember to rename them before uploading to the Wikia. Link 18:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Very nice. I had noticed shortly after adding my first two images that I had duplicated one from the crafting page. I'll pay better attention. Jollytronic (talk) 21:13, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :1) If you have a question, please type on the talk page or on my wall. :2) When you are unpacking "texture.pak", you are also unpacking the other 2 too. You can't unpack one without the others. : 18:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Item List If you would like, you can move the information onto individual group pages. It will lessen to loading time of pages. Add the new pages to the Main Page and I'll add them to the global navigation after. 05:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::After you finished creating the individual pages, can you either link me all of those pages or just link them on the main page in the D:OS Section so that I know which pages to put into the top navigator? Thank You :) :: 04:22, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Pages are created and linked on main page! All the info is copied out of the "List" section, so going forward I am only going to work on the individual pages. The List page link could probably be removed now. Jollytronic (talk) 21:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Page Naming I think from now on, we should name pages in this format: of Page (Divinity: Original Sin). Like: Arrows (Divinity: Original Sin). I am going to do some page renaming on the Wikia. Whenever I rename a page, I'll have to fix it on pages that links to it. Welllll I don't have to fix every link because there are redirects, but I feel like doing some cleaning. 07:03, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :OKAY! Nevermind about fixing every single link. That'll take a life time haha. I am just going to rename pages and leave the redirect links XD. : 07:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey! I just wanted to say long time no see and welcome back =) Just a heads up, Krogania and I are working on Divinity: Original Sin EE and will be updating on the day of release :P 16:59, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! Had to take a break for a bit and work through a few backlog games. Being a part of the D:OS II Kickstarter got me fired up again, though! Finishing up my original game in preperation for EE! : I was kind of wondering how D:OS and EE wikis would mesh. It sounds like a lot of stuff will stay the same, but most of the mechanics and quests are getting overhauled. Probably a lot of copy/edits into EE. : Jollytronic (talk) 17:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, there will be a lot of copying and pasting with minor or major edits. Wait until the release date and you'll see what we will release on this wikia. I bet some things in the EE will surprise you! ::We are also planning to include Divinity: Original Sin II into this Wikia next year. :: 21:06, October 24, 2015 (UTC)